Smooth Moves
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Dear Riku, I'm really sorry for giving you that concussion… and a broken arm… and for cutting your hair so short after that because of the misfired fire spell (LOL, no pun intended). On the bright side: at least your ears are still warm in these cold days. You're a great friend, though. Happy holidays, and no worries; it'll grow back in no time! -Sora. Oh yes, Sora was going to die


**A/N: Originally written for the "Holiday Contest" on deviantArt. Hope you enjoy, happy holidays! :D Want to see the Christmas card Sora made? Check out my deviantArt page, same story, same username. ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, for beta reading this piece. :)**

* * *

Riku let out a deep, frustrated sigh, feeling like banging his head against the wall until his skull cracked open. At least that would free him from his misery. His hand automatically shot up to run through his hair, but he stopped himself, knowing that it would only make him feel worse… after everything that had happened.

To distract himself, he opened the Christmas card he'd just found in the mail box (even though he'd put on a hood first, before going outside). When he saw that the card had the shape of a bright yellow Paopu fruit (including a leaf), he thought that it was from Kairi, who always came up with creatice concepts. This one looked very pretty, what with those little glitters on the front of the card. However, when Riku opened the card and hhis aquamarine eyes fell on the handwriting (which looked more like scrawling), he could only frown angrily. He had the urge to throw the card into the hearth and never look back at it again, but curiosity took over him.

The left side had a picture of three Shadow Heartless on a snowy hill... and it didn't make any sense at all. One of them was sledging, the second one was gliding down the hill, its arms thrown in the air. It was a small wonder that the Christmas hat stayed on his head. The third Heartless, however, was at the bottom of the hill. Riku was sure that Sora had tried to draw him in a creeping motion, but it looked as though it was searching for his contacts. A rather uncharacteristic snort escaped him, because it wouldn't be long before that third Heartless would literally be swept off its feet by its sledging comrade.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, the Keyblade wielder started reading – and he almost immediately rolled his eyes.

_Dear Riku,_

_I'm really sorry for giving you that concusison… and a broken arm… and for cutting your hair so short after that because of the misfired fire spell (LOL, no pun intended)._

(At this point, Riku had the urge to facepalm. He wasn't sure what Sora was trying to do, but the boy certainly wasn't lightening up the mood.)

_On the bright side: at least your ears are still warm in these cold days. You're a great friend, though._

_Happy holidays, and no worries; it'll grow back in no time! :D_

_-Sora_

The silver-haired young man had to take another few calming breaths, so he wouldn't start throwing things around the room. He shook his head (which felt considerably lighter than usual…unfortunately. In fact, it made him feel so uneasy that he immediately stopped doing so), looking torn between laughing his head off at his friend's pure idiocy, and crying his eyes out at the unfairness of everything.

_Unbelievable_. Not only had he misspelled the word "concussion", but he also had the nerve to tell him all this via a stupid card in the shape of a pretty screwed up Paopu fruit (the silver-haired teen was pretty sure that his friend had made the card himself)! Didn't he at least have the right to get a face-to-face apology –and a chance to aim a good punch at Sora's face? Hell, thanks to the brunet teen, he didn't even dare to look at a mirror anymore, afraid that he might lose sanity if he saw his ridiculous hair cut. Could you blame him for having nightmares about a huge scissor chasing after him like there was no tomorrow?

And how exactly was he supposed to face people now? He would become the mockery of the whole world in no time!

Sora was _so_ going to pay for humiliating him like this! He didn't know how, or when, but oh yes, he would… As soon as Riku's hair had grown back, that is.


End file.
